


Keep One Eye Open

by Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie, Romanticized_Manipulation



Series: Entrapdak Development [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, Discovery, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Light heterosexuality, both authors headcanon Entrapta as nonbinary, but canon states she does identify as a woman, scientific discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticized_Manipulation/pseuds/Romanticized_Manipulation
Summary: Entrapta tended to push her body to the limits. For years, she had fallen asleep in her lab without anyone noticing. However, her new lab partner was not pleased with the princess' disregard for her own mental health. The time they spend together forces the supreme leader to suppressed feelings.The beginning of an unlikely romance.





	Keep One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The authors are going off of the current fanon (supported by the She-Ra cast) that Entrapta is in her late twenties. Hordak more likely than not is still older than her, but his emotional maturity...
> 
> Well, you'll read it.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

Princess Entrapta knew that every living organism had a need to rest: and she was a living organism. She used to bemoan her limitations as a humanoid but over time, she had learned how to better manage the symptoms of staying up for more than twenty-four hours. This train of thought had run through the tracks of her mind as she continued to work on the equations for her projections on the capabilities of the portal. She certainly was pushing her so-called ‘Etherian constraints’ and was hoping to squeeze in a few more hours of high quality work. Despite the drooping of her eyelids, her typing speed decreasing, and the pain in her neck, she would continue to work. The pursuit of science could not be deterred by her ‘needs’.

Beaming, scarlet eyes would give her side glances. They were just enough to avoid the prospect of gaining her attention. One could even say that there was worry pitted in the furled expression on Hordak’s face. He would tell himself that preoccupation was a luxury too expensive for his taste, yet his mind always went back to her.

Hordak had a tendency to pour his energy into perfectionism. It spread like an ailment and haunted him. He knew that he could prove himself, and just an ounce of approval from his once-superior would give him the honor he craved. He began to find himself seeking other ways to satisfy that longing. Each time he caught a glimpse of purple strands bouncing around the sanctum, he gained a brief peace of mind.

Evenings in the lab were common between the two of them. Neither of them would waste a second, even if the flesh beneath Hordak’s makeshift exoskeleton ached. The auburn glow of Horde technology lined the room, contrasting with the cool sharpness of Entrapta’s computer screen. The princess had seemed to lose the war to sleep, her head hanging low as her hair grew limp on the keyboards. Her head dipped down as snores began falling from her mouth.

A voice broke the silence, louder than intended, “Is something the matter?” Hordak’s steps echoed through the cavernous size of the room, and his fingertips slid over the counter-top, making an unpleasant sound as the two metals scraped together.

“Nyeh!” Entrapta yelped as the sudden sound woke her from her slumber. She looked around suddenly, looking for the source of the din before relaxing at the sight of Hordak. Seeing her lab partner and friend was always a pleasant surprise. “Ah! Hordak! I see you- I was just working on the projections as you can see.” She scooted back in her wheeled chair, gesturing to the screen. She wiped at the side of her mouth with her sleeve to wipe off the drying drool on her cheek. “I- well, I may have rested my eyes for a moment-” 

“Yes, and your work has been helpful,” Hordak examined the dark half-moons and creases forming below her eyes. He had not noticed that she had yet to take a break. He continued, “Etherian beings need approximately eight hours of rest per twenty-four hour period. Is that correct?” His voice pressed on the edge of demeaning despite his intentions. 

“Of course, but I have been able to train my body to work for long stretches of time.” Entrapta clarified with a wag of her finger. “I can always catch up on sleep later.” She waved her hand to wave any concerns away as she turned her attention back to the monitor. Her hair reanimated, returning to their work across the keyboard.

“I’d prefer my lab partner be at the peak of health. I need your mind to be functional,” his voice grew gentler despite the harrowing figure. 

“Ah! But I am.” Entrapta replied somewhat flippantly, flipping her welding mask over her eyes. “Don’t you worry-” she was interrupted by an intense yawn. She pushed herself away from the computer, tilting her head and back towards the floor to better aid her diaphragm's movement. 

“I do not-” He began, his eyes wandering over her work. Sparks of admiration flickered in his stare, yet he suppressed any praise he desired to give her. He would not endorse unhealthy behaviors, “Your well-being needs to be secured.” 

Hordak circled around her, his steps slow and intentional as he thought of an excuse for the nature of his words. He came to a stop in front of her and pressed his hands into the smooth steel of the table. “We have been here together for a substantial amount of time, and you have yet to take a minute of rest.”

Entrapta’s facial expression was hidden behind her mask but her eyes were clearly focused on the man in front of her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as she attempted to start a sentence. She looked back down at her lap with a huff. It was time to accept she was wrong. 

“I suppose you are right.” She relented in a softer voice than usual. “I mean, you’re right about a lot of stuff.” She laughed mostly to herself, pulling her hair back closer to herself. 

“Yes, well- I haven’t seen you sleep in the dormitory I provided. Is it not to your liking?” He cocked his head by a fraction of an angle, the light of holographic screens cutting his cheekbone—almost handsomely. Entrapta’s usual laugh returned as she pushed her mask up so he could see her full face.

“It’s satisfactory.” She said with no hint of sarcasm or displeasure. Her hair reached up, grabbing the piping above her. “I used to sleep in my lab: it’s more convenient to rest near work so when work begins again I can just,” she made a popping noise with her mouth. “But I understand that you like having your sanctum to yourself.” She chirped with a grin as she lifted herself up. She hung at eye level with him, swinging slightly back and forth. Getting her posterior off of the chair brought almost instant relief to that section of her body.

“Your company is appreciated.” His tone was reluctant as he attempted to keep his eyes locked on hers. That had been a mistake. While she was not actively making any sort of pleading face, her eyes were soft and unassuming. Despite the neon strips of iris, Entrapta’s eyes sent an uncomfortable warmth to the pit of his belly. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “I have a resting area within the sanctum if you wish to use it.” Her face instantly brightened with a wide smile.

“Oh, I already know where it is!” She said somewhat dismissively as she began swinging towards it. However, she remembered Hordak’s own conflict with letting her into his spaces. Unlike helping with the portal or asking for advice, there was no immediate advantage for letting her sleep in his sanctum. She swung back to him with a shy smile. “Thank you, partner.”

“Yes. It is not an… inconvenience,” he paused, “ _ You _ are not an inconvenience.”

Hordak’s hands were folded behind his back neatly as he watched her. His lips—or lack thereof—were pressed thin. For a moment, they seemed to have a slight curl of delight. Entrapta’s grin turned to a small yet earnest smile. 

“Thanks.” She replied simply, placing her hand on his shoulder. She knew that her actions and needs could be burdensome for the people around her. It was never her intent, yet she knew that she tended to annoy the people she thought as her friends. It was very new for her to have someone say- and mean- that she was not an inconvenience to them. It was one of many things that she greatly appreciated about him. “That was very nice to say.” Her voice was soft in a way that was reserved seemingly solely for Hordak. 

“Yes-” Hordak nearly flinched at the touch but kept his ground. He hadn’t realized how much he longed for the contact until he felt Entrapta’s body warmth through the fabric of her gloves. He turned his head perpendicular to her, closing his eyes. “I think it would be best if you retired for a few hours.”

“Okie-dokie.” She pulled away before swinging to the cot set up deeper in the sanctum. She kicked her boots off before laying down on the bed, curling in on herself; her hair curling around her much like a cat’s tail. She smacked her lips a few times before her eyes fell shut. Her consciousness slipped away almost instantaneously: the exhaustion from working the past twenty-six hours aiding in her descent.

A part of Hordak wanted to go over to her. He felt an urge to pull a blanket over her shoulders, tucking the edges beneath her form, but that would be uncalled for. He wouldn’t spend his time inappropriately mingling with his lab partner. Despite his inner turmoil, he found himself taking steps in Entrapta’s direction. He lingered a few meters away from the cot and stood in the same position that elongated his figure with his oxblood cape casting a shadow. It fascinated him how easily she melted into sleep. He told himself that his lack of Etherian studies gave him an excuse to observe her.

Her rest was clearly peaceful, not interrupted even by Emily approaching her and resting at her feet. The robot clearly had some soft of affection for its creator, rubbing the top of its spherical form against her calves like a dog would its owner. Entrapta giggled in her sleep at the feeling: the sensory input evidently being added to an already pleasant dream. 

Rest was not a necessity to Hordak, but he often took comfort in it. In those hours of deep black, he’d be able to ease the pain that lingered in his limbs. Sleeping next to Entrapta seemed like an inviting idea, but he couldn’t risk it. Instead, he pulled over a stool and propped one of his elbows up against the lab countertop behind him. His eyes drifted over her lips, watching each breath that escaped from her. A smile nearly pressed into his gaunt face as he saw hers. Peace fell over sanctum as an emperor kept watch over a princess.

* * *

Entrapta woke up eleven hours later with a wide yawn as her pinkish purple eyes opened wide. She stretched her arms back as she positioned herself to crack her back. Her hair lifted her up a few feet above the ground, allowing her to stretch herself better. She smacked her lips a few times- clearly unhappy with the taste left in her mouth. She mentally put that on the list of things to fix. She began scooping up the clothing that she had kicked off during her rest: her boots, socks, and gloves being the victims of her fidgety sleeping style.

“Alright, Emily, what did I miss?” She chirped, patting the top of the robot that had stayed by her side. Emily whirred, backing out of the way to reveal the leader in the room with them.

“Hello, Entrapta,” Hordak’s voice was alarming and immediate. His hands were clasped beneath his chin. She looked over at him with a surprised smile, setting her feet back on the ground so she could stretch yet again. “You seemed to sleep well.”

“Mhm!” She nodded as her hair reached up, stretching out separate strands. “I loved how hard your cot was.” Hordak let out a small cough. The compliment was indeed genuine: too genuine to notice any unintentional innuendo in her phrasing. “It’s better for my back than a plush mattress.” She added as she began walking to the computer.

“Have you consumed enough sustenance to keep your mind sharp?” He cleared his throat and stood tall, following after her at a much slower pace. Entrapta let out a short series of exasperated noises, turning back to look at him with a dower expression on her face. Her stomach rumbled in disagreement with her clear facial indication otherwise.

“I will have an underling make you something,” he insisted, looking down at her with seeming worry in his eyes. His hand moved over toward Entrapta, pressed lightly into her shoulder. She looked down at his hand with curiosity. “From my observations, I- You exclusively eat small items?” She gave him an enthusiastic nod in answer to the question. Hordak pulled a device from his cloak, sending an order for grey grub to one of the soldiers in Catra’s platoon- he did not care which one he chose, it was simply whoever’s name was at the top of the list. 

Hordak reluctantly removed his hand and let out a soft sigh as his hand became cold, already missing the contact. To his surprise, Entrapta’s gloveless hand reached out and grabbed his. While the skin was soft, there was clear strength in the muscles of her hands. The princess turned her face away, flipping her visor down so he could not see her expression. She gave his hand a brief squeeze and though he could not see it, there was a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She did want him to know that the kindness he was giving her was appreciated but the verbal phrasing was difficult to articulate. 

A gentle tingle grazed Horak’s spine as he felt the bareness of her hand. This feeling of flesh against his cool skin was something entirely new. “You're welcome,” he managed to whisper. His hand lingered, locked with hers as his crimson eyes remained wide. He felt frozen, his gaze drifting over the smooth facade of her visor to the strands of her purple hair. Entrapta slowly pulled her hand away, beginning to walk away once her blush faded.

“I should just go to the kitchens.” She explained as she was halfway to the door. She figured that Hordak was rather indisposed for whatever reason. She did not want to be presumptive and believe it was due to any attraction to her. 

“No- I-” Hordak managed to take a few steps in her direction. He tugged her back by the waist and sighed heavily. Entrapta let out a brief noise, pushing her visor up off her face. One of his chilled fingers grazed over her warm-colored cheek, “Etherians show affection by touching lips, do they not?” 

“I- some do,” Entrapta conceded, scratching her temple with her hair. “I don’t know why exactly. It seems to be an affectionate expression between people committing to a romantic relationship.” She explained matter of factly. Her eyes were unfocused- as they tended to be when she slipped into her analysing state of mind.

Before she could say another word, Hordak leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Entrapta’s eyes stayed open but focused instead on his face. His stomach clenched as he felt intimacy between them. It felt wrong to be partaking in these activities, but he didn't regret it. He allowed a few seconds to pass by before pulling away.

“Do you know why now?” He breathed out. Entrapta blinked a few times, her mouth having fallen open. She took a few breaths before looking down in an effort to collect herself. Given the data that she had collected about Hordak as well as the previous information she had learned about romantic relationships, she could now firmly believe that he did have romantic feelings for her. This hypothesis being made thesis was quite… pleasing. She sucked her teeth hard before looking up at him.

“No.” She said firmly, a few sparkles of humor in her eyes. “I think we should conduct that experiment again, partner.” She added slyly as she put her hands on his shoulders. The ridge of Hordak’s brow raised in surprise as a rare smile crossed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her hips, lifting her to his height. With the help of her hair, she was easily able to keep herself at the optimal height. He kissed her lips a few more times with increasing passion. She reciprocated with awkward sincerity, holding onto him tightly with her eyes squeezed shut. Her hands slid upwards, her fingers tangling into the streak of hair at the top of his head as she felt a warmth surge through her body. One of Hordak’s hands strayed, slipping down past her waist. He gave a curious grip to her posterior, pulling her closer. She gave a small noise at the grip- much different than her usual noises of surprise. 

“A-hem.” The exclamation had more sass loaded into it than what either scientists would initially believe could be loaded into it. Entrapta and Hordak parted quickly to turn and look at the source of the voice. Lonnie was standing in the doorway with a tray of small squares of grey grub in one hand and the other on her hips. She straightened up when Hordak’s red gaze turned to her, ducking her head low to not meet his eyes; Regardless, her irreverence stood firm. “Would you like your food, princess?”

A small flame was lit in Hordak’s eyes as he saw Lonnie’s smug expression. “Did you not think to announce your arrival before entering?” He shouted, signs of embarrassment plastered on his ivory face. 

“I did.” Lonnie snorted, crossing the threshold. Entrapta easily parted from Hordak, taking the tray from her with a grin. “Y’all were very busy.” She added snidely as Entrapta swung back to the cot to sit down and eat. The soldier’s eyes met Hordak’s for the first time. It was rare for a soldier other than Force Captain Catra to meet his eyes. Entrapta was- as always- different.

Hordak crossed his arms over his chest and craned his neck upward, hesitating to say anything back. He felt too uncomfortably warm for a punishment today. However, he would never admit his weakness: the princess. “Leave us. We are occupied with important matters that an underling like you would not understand.” 

“‘Course.” She adjusted her uniform’s shirt with a smirk. “Not like I could, y’know, tell Force Captains Catra and Scorpia why you’re occupied-” she started. It was clear that she had attempted to threaten people before- perhaps successfully. Regardless, it was clear that seeing his weakness had clearly made her arrogant. She had forgotten her place.

“You dare challenge me?” He raised a brow bone and took a few long steps in her direction. Lonnie’s eyes widened before she quickly bowed her head to break eye contact. Force was a good reminder of where underlings were meant to be. The place that soldiers should have was always below their commander: always.

“N- no sir.”

“Good,” he paused, allowing his voice to sink into her mind, “You are dismissed.”

As Lonnie scrambled away, Entrapta dropped another cube into her mouth. The princess was more than happy to consume the bland and suspicious ‘food’. She seemed not to care what Lonnie had thought, nor the threats that Hordak had issued. Her focus was solely on nourishing her body with her quirkily small food.

As she ate, Hordak stood beside her, peering down at her with interest peaked in his eyes. “I’m glad to see you taking in nutrients,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “I’ve always found Etherian mastication interesting.” Entrapta giggled at the sentence before patting the space beside her. Her eyes were somewhat pleading as she looked up at him. There was so much more she could ask for now.

Without hesitation, Hordak took his place next to her. His movements were stiff and awkward as he scooted closer to Entrapta. Both of his hands were placed on the edge of the table as if he were a curious kitten. “That look- Are you trying to persuade me to do something?”

Entrapta shook her head, licking the outside of her teeth and inside of her cheeks before opening her mouth to speak. “My life’s forty-six percent more pleasant when you’re next to me.” She explained before resting her head on his shoulder. There was much more she was allowed to be honest about now since Hordak had romantic inclinations towards her. She was quite pleased with this outcome despite it being completely unplanned. The element of surprise always appeared to be more powerful than whatever elements composed the technology of the First Ones.

At the feeling of her head, his shoulders relaxed, the tension seeping from his aching muscles. “I could say the same about you,” he said quietly as he kept his eyes from lingering too long on her. The princess set her empty tray down, turning to face him fully. 

She put her hands on either side of his face to keep him still, examining the alien face in front of her. Hordak blinked twice, waiting. Of course she would fall in love with such a man: someone so beautiful and intelligent. Someone no one else would dare touch. She closed her eyes, leaning forward and granting him a gentle kiss. Her hair wrapped around his waist as a comforting grip. Hordak let out a sound of surprise— definitely positive. He easily reciprocated and dipped his head down to meet her lips. She was cautious in her press against his lips but grew confident after every second. He immediately noticed her increasing dominance, challenging her with a few more daring kisses. She met him with equal passion, pulling herself into his lap and gaining some height as well as some form of power. The two broke for air once Entrapta’s lungs felt like they emptied.

“You’d make a fine ruler with that grip,” Hordak teased. Entrapta laughed softly, shaking her head with a smile. The prospect of being a ruler was still laughable to the princess- despite her proximity to the throne in Dryll. 

“Very humorous,” Entrapta replied as she pulled away from him with a giggle, using her hair to pull the wheeled lab chair over to her. “But we’ve got to get back to work on the portal. We already have an eleven hour set-back if I counted right.” She ordered as she hopped into the chair.

“I- A few minutes more would be inconsequential,” he pleaded. He would hate to admit it, but he was indeed begging. It was something beyond him that yearned for her, something that he didn't question. He reached out a hand toward her chair, inviting her back into his empty lap. Entrapta looked at him quizzically for a moment before accepting his hand. Before he could pull her back, however, she pushed back with her feet and yanking him up to his feet. 

“The progress of science halts for no one.” She reminded cheerfully before letting go of his hand and wheeling over to the computer. Hordak’s expression dropped at her words, and he stood up straight, his eyes focused on an object across the room. He had to take his mind off of her somehow. 

“Yes, Entrapta.” He replied with a thick coat of blush across his face, “Very wise.” Her hair wrapped around his arm, pulling him close to her and the computer. Once he was close enough, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned into her as a hint of a smile crossed his face. 

“Science doesn’t need to be completely sterile.” She reminded softly as her fingers continued to flit across the keyboard. “We can multitask.” She shrugged as she turned her face back to the glowing screen in front of her. 

Hordak’s eyes danced over the monitor and up to Entrapta’s cheeks. He admired the way her eyes focused in on a project like a predator on the hunt. There was something dangerous about her, something he loved. He would never call it that as it would insinuate weakness. Perhaps, he longed to be her prey. Whatever bio-components he had inside of him seemed to skip at the sight of her. If she had control over that, what else could she do? As she turned her attention back to him to explain what she was doing, he committed himself to keeping one eye open once he shared a bed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first collaboration with anyone! I'm so lucky it was you, RM (asdjffif). Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments to let us know if there's any prompts you would like us to try! There's at least two other Entrapdak fics coming down the line: some explicit, others... probably also explicit? I'm sorry kids.
> 
> Anyways, have a lovely day/night/afternoon/fifteen minute break from work/ride to work y'all!
> 
> Sincerely,  
Hope


End file.
